


You Are My Sunshine

by claryourcanvas (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Harry is the sunshine, Louis is the sentimental cheesy boyfriend, M/M, No joke this is the shortest thing I've ever written, Result of intense feelings all day, This is why I can't read fanfic at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/claryourcanvas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the sun and Louis is the admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Really short drabble as a result of the recent events in the fandom, and also as a result of Harry feels that I couldn't knock off.

Louis really likes the sun. Like, he likes the way that it’s always constant and it’s always there. It always wakes him up and he likes the way it makes things glow. He likes the way it shines on skin like diamonds or sand, and he likes the way it’s warm and inviting and the way it’s strong and powerful and comforting. He wishes he could just reach up and touch it. He wishes he could breathe the sun and feel the sun and tough the sun and then Harry comes along.

Harry sort of is the sun.

Harry is always constant and always there. He always waked him up and makes things glow. Harry’s skin shines like diamonds or sand, and he’s always warm and inviting and strong and powerful and comforting and Harry _is_ the sun.

Louis looks up into sparkling eyes and sometimes he’ll tell Harry that they’re too green to be green, and then they’ll shine a little brighter because Harry is a little stupid and shy and Louis loves him for it. Louis will look down and kiss him softly and he’ll taste like sunshine and roses and clouds and everything right with the world and he’ll want to sit under the sun forever if it meant that he could be this happy and this in love.

But even when the sun is gone, Harry’s always there. At night when Louis misses the light, and he misses the shine, he doesn’t really, because Harry’s a nice replacement. In the storm and the winter when it’s cold, he’s still warm, because they hold each other, and it’s lovely.

And Harry calls him a corny little shit and pokes him in the nose because he can and because he loves him and Louis doesn’t mind because he loves him too.

And Louis will serenade him with _You Are My Sunshine_ , and kiss him up and down and worm his way under his arms and cuddle and immerse himself into Harry’s everything because he’s just that lovely. Harry is just that lovely.

On multiple occasions, Niall’s given them shit about being too adorable for their own good and they better fucking stop _doing_ that because he’s going to puke all over the both of them, and Zayn and Liam didn’t comment but they were on pretty much the same boat. Though, they couldn’t blame them for being happy, because they’re happiest when they’re together, and they guessed that that was okay, even if it meant enduring their constant smothering each other.

So sometimes Harry’s cooking breakfast, and the sunlight is casting over him through the kitchen window, and he’ll say stupid things like “wakey-wakey-eggs-and-bakey” and he’ll laugh and he’ll hum and he’ll dance and Louis will tell him “you’ll never know, dear, how much I love you” and knows that no one will take his sunshine away.


End file.
